C'est La Vie
by Neverland.Flying
Summary: AkaKuro, the empty halls of the apartment were always haunting him, the look of disapproval was the one that killed him. AU Oneshot


**A/N:** Hello! It's Vandit, and I bring to you a brand-new one shot! Hope you guys like it.

I would **highly recommend** not looking up the translation of the words C'est la vie until you finish reading the story.

**Rating:** TBA

**Warnings:** Swearing, and angst like woah.

**Pairings:** AkaKuro (Akashi-Kuroko)

**R&R**

* * *

><p>C'est la vie. <em>C'est la vie.<em> The words kept repeating through Kuroko's head like a mantra. He looked at his boyfriend Akashi, looking at him across their dining room table. The table itself was painted glass with a black tree-branch pattern painted onto it, each brushstroke having it's own texture, and as Kuroko stared down at it, he wondered why they had spent so much money on a single dining room table when nobody ever bothered to eat on it. After all, Akashi spent most of his days working or going out with his _other_ friends. Kuroko just never bothered to eat in anymore, or cook for that matter.

It brought back too many happy memories. Back before he had done something wrong and him and Akashi actually spent time together, but now he was left to his own devices, left to wonder what it was that the had done wrong.

And to his credit, Kuroko did try. He tried so damn hard. Spending nights staying up alone in the big, empty king bed that he and Akashi were supposed to share. Sitting upright with the blankets wrapped around him, looking out at the hiemal weather outside. He used to cry, until he decided that it was useless to sob over a person who didn't exist anymore.

Because Akashi certainly didn't exist anymore, the old Akashi anyways. Now it was just Kuroko just giving him desperate tight-lipped smiles in hope that he might get one back.

He never did. All he got was the presence of a person who looked like he had all but given up. And now here he was, Kuroko, sitting at the dining room table for the first time in what seemed like months. No food on the table, there never was. No, the only reason as to why Akashi would of called him down like this was because Kuroko did something wrong. _Again._

" It's been a while, Akashi-kun." Kuroko surprised himself with his words. He didn't expect to be the first one to talk, but then again, he never expected to hear Akashi call him ever again.

Life is funny like that.

They both stared at each other, Akashi with disapproving eyes, and Kuroko with an insipid look on his face, trying his best not to show emotion because in Akashi's book, that would be a weakness.

And Akashi was all about the weaknesses.

Akashi was the next to speak up.

" Kuroko, I called you. But, you didn't pick up." The words left Akashi's mouth sounding that they had no meaning to them, it was just like telling him a fact, but Kuroko knew that in reality, Akashi was _pissed._

_' Wow, you actually called, this is new.'_ The toxic thought entered Kuroko's mind with venom laced in every word. Immediately he shook his head, startled. Kuroko had been having more virulent thoughts lately.

Subconsciously, he wondered if this was how Akashi had started to change. At first with what seemed like everyday thoughts of pessimism that quickly spiraled into something more, everything going downhill from there. Kuroko wondered if Akashi felt stuck. Stuck in some quicksand hole that refused to suck him up or let him go.

He knew that's how he felt.

They both were quiet as they stared at each other for what seemed like the millionth time.

" Why didn't you answer it?" Even though Kuroko knew that it was a question, it definitely wasn't stated like one. Akashi's voice was monotone and his face was impassive.

Feeling his breath quicken up, Kuroko felt panic bubbling up in his chest. Yet _another_ thing done wrong. Looking down at his milky-white pale hands, Kuroko was just tired.

" I'm sorry." The words were said in an apologetic tone, with self-regret lacing every word. Akashi snorted.

" Sure, Kuroko, sure. I'm _so_ sure." Akashi rolled his mismatched eyes. Suddenly without warning, Kuroko exploded like a bomb, waiting for it's cue.

" I try hard Akashi, to make you,_ you_, happy, you ungrateful _pig_." Without even thinking about it, Kuroko had stood up on shaky legs and had leaned across the table towards Akashi, pointing an accusing finger. The once quiet boy was acting surprisingly uncharacteristic.

" Well, it seems you aren't trying hard enough. Either that or this is all you're capable of." Akashi's words weren't laced with venom, nor did they have an biting edge to them. They were in his usual monotone, with the exact same impassive face as always. That just seemed to make Kuroko lose it even more, as he shot off again.

" I believed in you Akashi. I really did, that this, this, phase that we're going through is just something that happens to everyone. I stayed with you because I had faith in you Akashi, Not for love, not for pride, but for _pure, unconditional, faith._"

" Did you have any in me?"

The last sentence left Kuroko's mouth and echoed off the walls. _'Did you have any in me?'_ The words sounded cliche and overplayed, but he meant every single one of them. Akashi looked at him, with a look at that told him everything that Kuroko wanted to know. It was one of controlled outrage. Nothing more, nothing less.

" Do you have any idea, just how much I _pined_ over you? You don't have any idea at all, do you?" Now the quiet boy was on a roll, but Akashi cut him off.

" Do you have any idea how I feel?" You could barely hear the quiet, muddled words in the room leave Akashi's mouth. Kuroko however, was having none of it.

" Well then, how do you feel Akashi?" Akashi, the boy in question was about to answer when he was swiftly cut off by Kuroko.

_" How do you feel Akashi?"_ The words spit out of Kuroko's mouth like fire. " Are you _depressed_? Are you_ sad_? Do you not want to get out of bed every morning? Are you _disappointed_ every time your eyes open? Because that's how I feel, okay, and you don't seem to care."

Suddenly Kuroko realized what he said, and dashed out the dining room, running into the living room. Desperate eyes raking the room, looking for the door that had somehow blended into the walls. The world was spinning and Kuroko could hear Akashi's footsteps chasing after him. Panic spiked his veins and he bolted towards the direction that he assumed the door was in.

Running out into the street, praying that no one saw him, his breath coming out in pants, he was distantly aware that he was getting farther and farther away from the apartment complex, Kuroko wasn't even sure if Akashi wasn't chasing after him anymore, and no matter how many times he told himself that he shouldn't care, pinpricks of tears stung his eyes.

Suddenly something grabbed his shoulder and he was spun around, facing Akashi. He wanted to tell himself that he was surprised that Akashi came after him, but in all honestly he knew that they had to face this problem sometime. Akashi was panting along with Kuroko, both of them not wanting to start the conversation.

Ultimately it was Akashi.

" Why would you run?" The words stung the air.

_" You can't run from me."_ The words were an order, and they were absolute.

" Why not?" Kuroko said, his voice breaking on the last word.

Akashi's breathing had slowed down, and he was looking at Kuroko, his face saying_ 'Why shouldn't I?_'

Kuroko finally broke down. All the hope, all the faith, abscondly leaving his body.

" What did I do? Tell me, _just tell me_, what did I do?" Kuroko's usually quiet voice was louder than ever, echoing through the street. Akashi seemed to freeze, and that's when Kuroko knew,_ really_ knew. The possibility had crossed his mind a while back, that he had actually done nothing, it was just simply the fact that Akashi and him had grown apart. He didn't want to think of that idea. After all that would mean that it was everything about Kuroko that had caused their relationship to fall apart.

After all it was much easier to change one part of him, instead of all of him. Everything about him had caused Akashi to pull away, _everything_.

Or it could just be him thinking pessimistically, though underneath the dim streetlight he could see the austere look on Akashi's face, and he knew that wasn't the case.

" This is it Kuroko."

The words haunted Kuroko, because he knew what they meant. The meaning that they held, only for him. _'This is it Kuroko, you can come with me if you want.'_

_" This is it Kuroko."_ Akashi repeated the words once more and Kuroko saw the hopeless look on his face, the desperate mismatched eyes pleading him to not come with Akashi, for his own good. He saw his upper lip curling up and then he swore he heard Akashi whisper something, lost in the rain.

Everything around them screamed desperation, from the lamplights that barely let Kuroko see his lover's face to the snow coming down. Or maybe it was rain, Kuroko couldn't tell the difference anymore.

With one last bleak look, Akashi turned on his heel and started walking. Kuroko stared at his retreating back, and stood there, knowing that this _was_ it.

And then without giving himself the time to think, he took up running towards Akashi, because after all,

C'est la vie/That, is life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you guys liked it! The ending I feel was meh, but ya know, whatever haha. Just incase you guys couldn't tell, C'est la vie means 'that is life', or 'such is life'. It's french. I'm not planning on any sequel, but you can let me know what you think I guess.

Sorry about any OOC-ness… This was a hard story… And it's also super short, whoops… It also turned out pretty sad, mainly becuasemy playlist decided to play sad songs while writing this.

**R&R** please! Thanks!


End file.
